


Welcome to the Foreigner's Room

by EllaMcleod



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMcleod/pseuds/EllaMcleod
Summary: I don't know if anyone at all will have an interest in this but I JUST HAD TOO.ps: double brackets are jessie's thoughts and double // are Teagan's thoughts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone at all will have an interest in this but I JUST HAD TOO.
> 
> ps: double brackets are jessie's thoughts and double // are Teagan's thoughts

Jessie had given up on unpacking her last box and was laying face down on a bed when someone burst through the door.  
“Shit!” The mid fielder rolled over a little too quickly and fell face first onto the floor.  
“Shit I’m sorry mate! I didn’t mean to scare you, didn’t know you were here yet.  
“No no it’s fine really, I’m good.”  
“I’m Teagan, you must be Jessie?”  
“That’s me, welcome to the foreigner’s room, as coach called it.”  
“Ah yes I love what you’ve done to the place.” The Aussie winked referring to the one single picture that Jessie had hung up before retiring to her bed.  
“Thank you, I thought it was a nice touch, also I didn’t want to get too much organized before asking what bed you wanted.”  
“Damn, you are a better person than I, you were here first though so you should choose.”  
“Nah it’s fine really, I don’t have a preference.”  
“Alright whatever you say, well I’m gonna take this one because it’s all of a half step closer to the bathroom.” Teagan joked throwing her bag a top the empty bed.  
Jessie had turned to continue unpacking, and when she turned back around Teagan was lifting her hoodie over her head, revealing her perfectly toned abs.  
Jessie couldn’t help but look, unfortunately for her she looked a little too long.  
“Oh hey sorry, it’s toasty in here.” Teagan smiled, blushing a little under the Canadians gaze as she pulled a cut-off on in place of her sweatshirt.  
“Oh uh no you’re it’s fine you look good. I mean you’re good! I uh” A flustered Jessie turned back to her things, quickly rearranging them to keep herself busy and try to get her mind off that awkward exchange.  
((Did I seriously just tell her she looked good?! What the hell Jessie. I mean she has nice abs but still-shit what I’m I doing I don’t even like girls like that… Do I?))

//Did she just say I looked good? No it was just a slip of the tongue, I don’t even think she’s gay… She looks good too though... Shit calm down Teagan, she’s your roommate don’t make it weird.//

 

\-------  
Hey kid what’s up?  
“Hey Mel, I um, I need to ask you something.” Jessie spoke quietly, Teagan was taking a shower before their team meeting and she didn’t know how long she’d be.  
“What’s going on Jess?”  
“Well um… how did you uh… how did you know that you were um… gay?”  
“Shut up! No! No way do you like a girl?? Awe J!”  
“Mellll.”  
“Okay okay sorry, but really, do you?”  
“I don’t know! I think I might, but I just, I don’t know. It’s my roommate, I’ve never thought about another girl like this before, and you know I’ve never had a boyfriend or anything but I don’t know it never really crossed my mind and now it’s all over my mind and I’m confused and I don’t know what to do!”  
“Okay breath J, look you know it’s perfectly okay to have those feelings right? Whether they mean you’re gay or not, there is nothing wrong with thinking a girl is cute. You’re an athlete, you are constantly surrounded by girls, there are bound to be some you find attractive whether it’s in that way or not.”  
“How do I figure out if she feel’s the same way though?”  
“Well considering she is your roommate I’m assuming you just met her ya?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok then just talk to her, get to know her and see what happens, if it seems like she is feeling the same way then make a move!”  
“What move? I don’t have any moves!” You said it yourself last month I’m like a helpless little puppy!”  
“That was referring to your inability to make your bed.”  
“Yeah well now it’s referring to this!”  
“Jess I’m telling you, you don’t need to freak out, just take it slow, get to know the girl and take it from there ok?”  
“Okay…”  
“And I expect daily updates, however please do remember that I am currently in Sweden and next time maybe plan your call accordingly.”  
“Oh my god it’s 3am there I’m so sorry I totally forgot! Why the hell did you answer?”  
“I had some choice words for you when I heard my phone ringing trust me, but I can’t help it, when you are in distress my motherly instincts kick in.”  
“But you’re not a mother, and I am not distressed! I just-” Before Jessie could finish her sentence Teagan stepped out of the bathroom.  
“You are very much distressed and ya know kid when you get to a certain age you have motherly instincts whether you have kids or not, especially when I work with children like you for a living.”  
“Hey Jess we should probably get going for the meeting, wouldn’t want to be late to the first one.” Teagan smiled at her roommate, who was blushing, just having been talking about the keeper a moment ago. 

“Yeah, right okay, Mel I gotta go I’ll talk to you later! … I miss you too. … Ya ya love you too, bye.”  
“Okay let’s go!” Jessie grabbed her key and followed Teagan out the door.

“So was that your boyfriend?  
“What? No! No that was Melissa Tancredi from the national team, I don’t have a boyfriend… or girlfriend.” ((Shit why did I say that, she didn’t ask.))  
Jessie could have sworn she saw the taller girl smile at her comment, but she wasn’t going to get her hopes up.  
“Good to know.” Teagan smiled a dimpled grin and kept walking. 

 

After the team meeting, the girls were told to head back to their rooms as they had an early morning practice the next day.

“Hey Jess do you want to stop and grab something to eat before we head back? I’m still running on Aussie time which means I should be eating breakfast right about now.”

“Yeah sounds good, I’m starving.”  
“Perfect I think I saw a pizza place right around the corner from our dorms.”  
“Yeah pizza sounds like a good plan before that 6am practice.” The Canadian joked, nudging the taller girl.  
“Hey pizza can be healthy… sorta… Now come on I’m hungry!” Teagan grabbed the smaller girl’s hand and pulled her in the direction of the pizza shop.  
Jessie smiled at the warm feeling she got in her stomach from the touch of her roommate.  
((This is gonna be an interesting year.))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

“So my fellow foreigner, tell me about the foreign land from which you are from.” Teagan spoke through a mouth full of pizza, causing Jessie to laugh, almost spitting out her water. 

“Well I think your homeland is a little more foreign than mine, but it’s nice I guess. Nothing too special, freezing cold winters, it will be weird not having snow here.”

“Damn I’ve never even seen snow, winter’s look so beautiful in Canada from what I’ve seen.” 

“Ya they can be, I guess it depends on where you go, and your tolerance of negative temperatures.” 

“I don’t know how I feel about the negative temperatures but I really want to see snow so I might have to come visit you anyway.” The keeper winked, as she finished her last bite of pizza. 

“We are very welcoming of foreigners in Canada, so I guess I could house you for a day or two, I charge a pretty hefty fee for house guests though.” 

“Oh really now?”

“Well yeah, I plan on being a pro soccer player, and I’m a woman, I’ve gotta make some money some how.” 

“Touche.” Teagan laughed, shaking her head.

 

The waitress brought the bill over for the two girls, and Teagan immediately reached for it pulling out some cash and handing it back to the girl.   
“You didn’t have to do that, at least let me pay you back?” Jessie reached for her wallet but Teagan stopped her.”  
“Nah it’s fine, I wanted to.”   
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, you can get it next time.” Teagan smiled and held open the door for Jessie.   
“Okay.” The smaller girl blushed as she stepped outside.   
“So, wanna play twenty questions on the walk back, I need to know more about this crazy foreigner they’ve roomed me with.” Teagan asked with a bounce in her step.  
“Sure, you can go first.”   
“Alright, what’s your favourite colour?” Teagan asked seriously.  
“Ah starting out with the heavy stuff I see, I’ll have to go with Blue, what’s your favourite movie?”   
“Easy, finding nemo. Favourite food?”  
“French fries. Favourite Holiday?”  
“Christmas, when was your first kiss?”  
“Um I uh…” A flustered Jessie, looked down at her feet as her cheeks turned red. “I’ve never kissed anyone.” The Canadian spoke quietly, she didn’t like admitting to people she had never been kissed at eighteen years old.  
“Really? Damn I can’t believe no one’s ever scooped a girl like you up before.”   
The shorter girl continued to blush, with every step she took her shoulder would bump Teagan’s slightly, but neither made the choice to stop it.   
“Hey,” Teagan stopped walking, making Jessie look up at her. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about you know.”   
“Are you kidding? I’m like the only eighteen-year-old girl that hasn’t had her first kiss yet.”   
“No you’re not, I know plenty of people our age or older that haven’t! You just haven’t found the right person yet, there is nothing wrong with that.”   
“I guess… So when was your first kiss?” Jessie asked as she started walking again, trying to change the subject off of herself.

“Well I was in the first grade, and this little shit of a kid named Tommy just came up and planted one on me right in the middle of our class.”   
“No way actually? That’s hilarious.”   
“And then I slapped him right across the face, poor kid didn’t know what hit him.”   
“Seriously?!” Jessie was practically dying of laughter at this point and was fighting to catch her breath.  
“Yeah well it’s safe to say I’ve known I was gay practically since birth so little ol me wasn’t too happy with my pal Tommy.”   
“How did you know you were gay? If you don’t mind me asking…”  
“I don’t know, like I said it’s just kind of something that’s always made sense to me. I was lucky to have parents that weren’t bothered by that kind of thing, so when I would come home from school at six years old and tell them I had a crush on a girl in my class, they were totally unfazed by it. It’s just who I am and I was lucky to never really have struggled with that kind of thing I guess.”   
“Yeah it would be nice to have that all figured out so young.” Jessie’s mind wandered with a million thoughts as her and Teagan neared their room. 

The two girls finished the walk in a comfortable silence, arms still brushing together with each step. 

When they were back in the room, Teagan set up her computer to put on a movie since neither girl was ready to sleep yet. 

About halfway through finding Nemo, Teagan spoke up. “Hey Jess?” 

“Yeah?”

“You know it’s okay to not have yourself all figured out yet right? Don’t stress yourself about it, just go with the flow and it will all work itself out I promise.” 

“That’s pretty much exactly what Melissa told me earlier, so I guess it must be true.”

“Is that what you guys were talking about on the phone earlier?” Teagan questioned, curious about the timing of the phone call.

“Oh um yeah kind of.” Jessie stammered out, not wanting the keeper to know that she was the reason Jessie was questioning herself.  
“Are you okay? You seem nervous.” Teagan sat up in her bed, looking over at her roommate.   
((Dammit))  
“Yeah I’m fine I just uh… when I was talking to Mel earlier I was um...” ((Shut up Jessie shut up don’t say it)) “I-was-talking-to-her-about-you.” The Canadian spoke so fast that Teagan could barely comprehend.   
“About me?”   
“Shit no I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that, we’re roommates and I just made this all awkward and you’re just so pretty and I’m sorry. Fuck.” Jessie covered her face with her hands, lying back in her bed.  
It was silent for a moment, and when Jessie moved one of her hands to look over at Teagan the keeper was standing beside her bed smiling sweetly.  
“Jess, calm down, it’s okay really. I-  
“No it’s not okay, you obviously don’t feel the same way, why would you, I’m just me and I’m awkward and I’ve never even kissed anyone, and I really just need to shut up because I’m just making this so much worse.”   
Teagan just looked at Jessie while she rambled on, waiting to get a word in.

“Do you mind if I say something now?” The Aussie joked trying to lighten the mood.   
Jessie blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and simply nodded. 

“You’re adorable you know that?” Teagan sat next to Jessie on her bed and cautiously took one of her hands into her own. “What in the world makes you think I wouldn’t feel the same way about you? You’re gorgeous.” 

“I... I’m… what? No I’m not, I literally still look twelve, I still get asked if I want the kid’s menu at restaurants.” Jessie was looking down at her hand intertwined with Teagan’s shaking her head. 

“Jessie… Can you look at me please?” Teagan asked sweetly, with a kind smile on her lips.  
The smaller girl looked up tentatively, really looking into Teagan’s eyes for the first time. They were, well, hard to describe really. At a first glance you could call them blue but with every blink they seemed to change. As the light hit them from different angles you would think for a minute they were hazel, then suddenly green. Always returning the their clear blue after a moment.   
“You have beautiful eyes…” Jessie whispered, biting her lip.   
“Thank you. You know I really want to kiss you right now.” Teagan admitted, brushing a piece of hair softly off Jessie’s face; tucking it behind her ear.   
When Jessie didn’t say anything, the keeper continued. “But I’m not going to… not tonight. However, if you’d let me, I’d really like to take you on a date to get to know you better, and then maybe one day if I’m lucky; you’ll let me be your first kiss.” 

Jessie didn’t know what to say, her heart was beating so fast she could swear it was going to explode.   
“I… I would love to go on a date with you.” She finally got out, her eyes never having left Teagan’s.   
“Perfect.” The keeper cheesed a big toothy grin that Jessie thought was adorable. “Now, I do believe we have a movie to finish.” Teagan moved her computer closer to Jessie’s bed and placed it in between them. The two girl’s hands stayed intertwined until Jessie began to fall asleep, eventually passing out on the taller girl’s shoulder.  
Teagan just watched Jessie for a moment before carefully removing herself from Jessie’s bed and pulling the blanket over top of her roommate.   
“Goodnight Jess.” She placed a light kiss on Jessie’s cheek before turning in to her own bed for the night, thinking for a while about where she wanted to take her roommate for their first, and hopefully not last date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions??? Let me know what you think, if you have any thoughts  
> ellamasar-mcleod on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should actually keep going  
> ellamasar-mcleod on tumblr


End file.
